Motokos Crystal, Icy Breeze!
by PassionSighs
Summary: Why is Motokos warrior spirit crumbling before her eyes, out of reach to her fingers? With a strange note, and the arrival of all residents of Hinata once again, everyone must face their troubles, desires...and even something...secret.
1. Default Chapter

**Motoko slashed the blade against her skin and tasted the dripping blood. Cold. Her blood was _cold_. This should _never _happen-a warriors blood was hot- _hot. _Not cold…that was weak.**

**It had taken her forever to master this technique-an _old _technique at that. Maybe she was growing weak. Staying here and being here at Hinata…Was her warrior spirit crumbling before her eyes? Without looking as to where she was reaching she thrust her hand forward, trying to grab the pieces of her life only she could see before they sprinkled onto the ground, sweeping the roof with a blowing breeze…The minute her hand came near those fragile, glass-like pieces, they vanished-_all _of them, at the same time.**

"**Oh…"**

**Motoko shook her head. Ri_dic_ulous. A _warrior_ does not _sulk_ like this about re-learning something old. A _warrior_ does not-**

"EEEEEEKS! TURTLE!" Her scream came through loud in the air and her eyes became swirls focusing on Tama-Chan as he flew pass, inches from her nose. "EE-OO-AAHHHH!"

"**Ah!" Keitaros tall, lean figure came onto the roof. "Oh- Motoko. You're already here? What are you-"**

"**GET IT AWAY!" Motoko kept crying, backing up. " Get it a-Oh!"**

"**MOTOKO!"**

**Motoko felt as if rushes of clouds were swimming past her. Amazing. She was falling. She really was weak. She should have seen- a warrior would have seen- where she-**

"**Keitaro!"**

**He jumped over the railing and was pressing forward on the air as best as he could to get closer to her. Soon he was, and he wrapped his arms around her. At the last moment, before they hit the ground and before Motoko could figure out the aching throbbing in her heart, he flipped her on top of him so that he was the _first_ to the hit the ground…so that he took the pain.**

**Motokos vision was crystal- clear at first…and then it started to blur. No one- no one- including her _sister_- had ever…**

She wiped the ridiculous tears away, and crawled off Keitaro. She lifted his unconscious body onto her back and carried him inside; all the while the thudding in her chest grew more intense.

"**KEITARO! Motoko! What happened to-?" Naru cried from the couch. Vaguely, Motoko remembered the other residents of Hinata Inn were gone on vacation, leaving her to take care of the wonderful- no! No- to take care of the _stupid_ idiot on her back with Naru!**

"**He…" Motoko thought fast. It wasn't normal for Keitaro to just pass out. He was the indestructible idiot after all. So what made him black out like this had better be good. "He…I…I went too hard on him. He fell from the roof."**

"**Oh. Here. I'll- uh- take him to his room." Naru offered. **

**The thought of Keitaro waking up to Narus face, pearly smooth skin and glistening light, brown hair, with her brown eyes boring into him worriedly was to much to think off- especially since they had confessed their love to each other.**

**Motoko took on a disgusted, exasperated face, as if just saying this was too big a burden. "No, I had better do it Naru. I owe him an apology at least. I mean…I didn't think the moron was so fragile." Naru looked troubled when she said that. "Not that being a moron is wrong Naru. I had just better take resposiblity."**

"**Really, Motoko, I can-"**

"**Naru. I'm not going to attack him or anything in his sleep. I'm not that mean."**

**Naru sucked in her breath. You could see she was counting to ten in her mind. "Motoko," she spoke calmly. "I'd feel better if I did it. Ok?"**

**No- it's not okay.**

"**I'm doing it Naru. I'd just feel better if I knew this was my fault and I was taking care of it. Excuse me." Motoko tried to walk past Naru but Naru kept blocking her. "Naru- please move."**

"**He should go to a hospital!" Naru cried. "I'll get my car keys and-"**

"**No," Motoko sighed. " It wasn't that high. And I made sure to place my hands on the back of his head to decrease part of the full collision. Now excuse me." **

"**MOTOKO! I'm doing it! You hurt him enough already! " Naru tried to snatch Keitaro away but, before Motoko could stop herself, she slapped Naru _smack_ in the face, sending her staggering back.**

Motoko gasped and stared at her shaking hand. Narus eyes were wide and full of rage that shot deadly daggers at Motokos figure, saying clearly:

**_How could you? _Why_ would you?_**

**Silently, Motoko carried Keitaro to her room. For a moment, she had a fleeting emotion of bubbling happiness inside her at what she had just done. Slapping Naru like that…Here, at this place, attacking someone with her sword was one thing…**

**-But slapping them was another.**

**And then, like the grave, that dripping, joyful seep of bliss that was filling her to the core…quietly…peacefully… melted away.**

"**Mm…Mo…Motoko…chan?"**

**Motoko gasped at the 'chan' part. Something delicious burst inside her, clouding her senses.**

**It was _shame_ful.**

Keitaro was laid onher futon, still unconscious. The strip of evening air snaked across Motokos room, cascading it with puddles of orange light. Motoko pushed back her long hair and swept it up into a ponytail. Quietly, she gingerly put a finger on Keitaros rosy cheek. Why had he called her name and not Narus?

"**Keitaro…" Her voice came out as a whisper, tiny and frail. "I…I'm so…sorry…"**

**This was strange. Motoko placed her free hand on her forehead. AH! He was warm.**

**Without making a sound, she sneaked back into the kitchen. Good. Naru was gone. She probably went into her room to lick her wounds. Motoko filled a bowl with water and grabbed a clean towel on the counter, then went back to her room, closing it secretively.**

**The fluffy cloth was dipped into the warm bowl of watery liquid by Motokos quivering hands. It was pathetic to say but….This was harder than her daily training. As soon as Keitaro was up she would apologize and go back to p-**

"**Motoko! …"**

**Why…?Why did he keep saying her name? Could he be dreaming of her? That made Motoko blush feverishly. She dabbed at Keitaros forehead with the wet towel, then laid it there, when….his arms suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him. She wanted to push him away…but something held her back. An unfamiliar force…held her back.What type of strings of emtions could this be...?If only her sister were here...She would probably tell her what a warrior would do and...what a _real_ warrior was.**

** Suddenly, something cold blew past her, cutting her cheek. Motoko grabbed her sword and faced the window but nothing was there.The only trace of anything was another sword, the finest she had ever laid eyes on with a note attached to it.**

** She read it quickly and only until she had made sure Keitaro was alright did she touch her cheeks, only to find that they were wet.**

****

Hello! This is my first fic in a while...I really hope you will be gentle when leavinga review and that, ya know, you won't bite my head off.(Shivers)I hope you enjoyed it and,with enough reviews, I will continue. I LOVE writing and am writing a novel at the time but this just came and has become my ficcy treasure.(Huggles)PLEASE be gentle when leaving comments and if I mixed something up tell me but, well, kindly please.Have a nice day if you arecool like watery lemons and thank you for reading this fic. Snaps if you leave a comment.Alright.Bye!(-)


	2. New Second Chapter Ding Dong Shinobus bu...

"**Motoko, where are you going?"**

**Motoko stopped inches from the front door. She had tried her best to keep quiet going downstairs but it looks like..**

**"Oh..."She turned around. "Naru..."**

**Naru glided down the stairs then halted, just a few steps from Motoko.**

**"Naru, I apologize for what I did." Motoko bowed. "It was rude and uncouth and..."**

**"Uncalled for?" Naru guessed. "Yeah, but...Forget it. I was being pretty strange too. So..." Naru smiled. "Where are you going? It seems pretty late for training don't you think?"**

**Should I tell her...?Motoko wasn't sure what to do but...she did feel like she should make it up to Naru for slapping her-especially when she hadn't really done anything wrong, except be concerned for her...boyfriend.**

**"Do you think we could... sit down and talk?" Motoko asked.**

**"Sure."**

**They went into the kitchen and sat down. A small rustle melted over their ears as Motoko took out a small peice of paper. She showed it to Naru who read it quickly.**

Motoko...

Once I come you must join me...The new era is beginning. If you refuse...I will strike the ones you care for most...

"**A sword flew into my room with this attached to it," Motoko explained, gesturing towards the note. "I have no clue who they could be. They didn't leave a name." **

**"Were you palnning to go look for the person who sent this?" Naru slide the note to Motoko who shoved it back into her pocket. "You have no where to go from-"**

**"I know, but if I stayed here I'd be endangering you and Keitaro. Besides, I've been thinking...maybe I should leave."**

**"WHAT!" Naru screeched. "Why?If it's what happened then don't-"**

**"No...I just...I feel like being here is chaining my training down." Motoko spoke honestly. "It's taking me forever to re-learn this old technique-"**

**"Then we'll all practice with you! Motoko, I can't just let you go on by yourself!"**

**"And I can't _sit _here like a sitting duck!" Motoko snapped.**

**This made her blood boil! While she was sitting here some...skilled swordsman or murder or something was coming! She couldn't stay and let anyone get hurt because of her! If she did...**

**That sword had been top quality, she remembered in her mind. I put it away...Though, what may get me most is that I couldn't even hear the person out the window! Which means this person is extremely strong or I was too busy admiring Keitaros face to-**

**"I WAS NOT ADMIRING HIS FACE!" Motoko slammed her fist against the table. "Don't be-my stupid-"**

**I AM NOT A PERVERT LOVER!**

**"Uh-Motoko?" Naru laughed.**

**Motokos face turned steam engine red.**

**"I-er-"**

**"I admire his face too."**

**WHOA.**

**Where had that come from? Did...Naru know she meant Keitaro? This was silly but then again this whole place was silly.**

**"Naru..."**

**"Hee! Stay okay? There's not much you can do for now and-you forget." Naru went under the table and came back out with a squishy pink thing shaped like a triangle. "Su has left a BUNCH of crazy gadgets for us to use in case of danger or something in all sorts of areas. We'll be alright. Now, it's pretty late..." Naru wiggled her fingers.**

**"When you're stressed rest is best right?"**

**"Thank you Naru." Motoko couldn't help but grin. Even after what she did Naru was helping her like this...Someday, she hoped to be as forgiving as that-and so quickly too.**

**"Um-about Keitaro-"**

**"I put him in your room. I'm sorry for just going in but you weren't there and I thought..." She could have put him in his room...Why did she...?"I just..." Her voice died away from embarrassment."..."**

**Naru patted Motokos hand and, despite it all, they laughed. Something flowed in this place-it was true. **

**This was home, cozy and full of dreams. Even with the others gone Motoko knew they would offer help too if they were here-or just make it worse but, in a weird way, that was usually even better.**

**"Now that that's cleared up," Naru sighed streching. "Why don't we head on to-"**

**"AND THEIR BRITTLED PASSION BLOOMED!"**

**"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!"**

**Motoko and Narus shouts filled the house and then they clamped their mouths shut, hoping they didn't wake up Keitaro.When no fumbling footsteps came they peered intently at the girl before them with large-LARGE- glasses and a pushed in nose wearing a sailor suit and holding a green notebook that she was scribbling in. Her hair seemed brown but you couldn't tell since it was all inside a small hat, swelled up from holding all her hair.**

**"Oh! The passion was too much for them!" The girl breathed, making her pages toss. "It was hot and bright-the nighttime air burned them as cherry blossoms burst forth from their nostrils!Ah...but this 'Keitaro' was weak with fumes seeping from his but-FARTS-yes! That's what they were! He farted until he passed out and it became too much and you-!" She pointed at Naru. "You couldn't take the stink so you came down here only to find your long lost-er-sister sitting here!" She thrust her hand towards Motoko who shook her head. "Ah! Then you were caught having a 'change of pace'-"  
"JUST WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Naru yelled. "Who are you? And Keitaro doesn't fart when we kiss!"**

**So they kiss!**

**"Well," the girl said casually, leaning her elbow against the table. "What about when you-"**

**"Not then either!"**

**Deep inside, Motoko felt a tennsy bit jealous. Of course they kissed! She would see them sometimes...and wish it were her Keitaro was holding like that-**

**"ONLY BAKAS FALL FOR PERVERTS!" She declared out loud. "SNAP OUT OF IT WARRIOR!"**

**"Motoko-?"**

**"No offense Naru," she said hurriedly.**

**"What the-?"**

**"Perverted love..." The girl murmured.**

**"Quite you!"Naru snapped.**

**"Hi Naru! Motoko! I'm back!"**

**"SHINOBU!" Motoko and Naru cried watching the petite girl bounce into the kitchen. "When-?"**

**"I came back early. I'm sorry." She bowed. "I was going to call..." Shinobu set her bags down and stood next to the intruder girl. "Here. This is my friend, Zettai. Zettai Blossom, please meet Naru and Motoko. Motoko and Naru, Zettai Blossom."**

**"Hello passion feeders!" Zettai cried, outstreching her hand. "Sorry for how I just suddenly came but-after what Shinbous told me about this place- I couldn't wait so I raced ahead of her. Sorry. Hee-hee!" **

**"Hi," Naru said shaking her hand and letting go. Motoko did the same.**

**"Zettai wants to stay here awhile- if that's okay. There are some...things going on at her house," Shinbou said quietly. "Will it be alright?"**

**"Sure." Naru nodded. "Why don't you show her to one of the rooms?"**

**"Okay.Thanks Naru! Come on, Zettai. I know you'll love it here!" Shinobu droned as they both, Shinobu and Zettai, bounded up the stairs, the sounds of Shinobus bags slapping against her loud and clear.**

**"Try to stay quiet!" Naru called to them . "Keitaros sleeping! Oh-boy. Keitaros going to love_ this. _Well, Motoko-I think I'm going to head on to bed." **

**"Okay. I believe I'll do the same," Motoko decided, standing.**

**"Wait! Ah-Motoko?"**

**"Yes Naru?"**

**"Is it true...Did...did Keitaro just fall from your attack-nothing else?"**

**"Yes. He just feel from my attack-nothing else," said Motoko without hesitation.**

**"Alright-night." Naru headed up the stairs.**

**Why did I _lie_ like that...?Motoko thought, changing into her pajamas once she was in her room. H-hey! She stared at her futon. Keitaro slept there and..I have to sleep there which is like...we...we-**

**"Knock knock sweet clock!" The perked up voice of Zettai boomed from Motokos door, making her jump up and blush. "Let me in, let me in, cried the little red hen!"**

**"Hold on." Motoko finished dressing then opened the door. "What is...!"**

**In Zettais hand was a sword-a familiar looking sword...one of the finest...She clenched it in her hand and narrowed her eyes, licking her lips then spiting on the floor.**

**"Let me in let me _in..._" she hissed stepping forward. "Cried the _little_ ...red ..._hen_..."**

**O**kay...Here we are...the REAL second chap. I'm sorry to the people who read the first second chap and found it gone. This one is definetly staying no matter what!I'd also like to clear up somethings...

1)About this new character, Zettai Blossom. She is going to be here awhile. I hope no one is offened that I put a original character in but she is necessary with motokos story and . since I revised everything, she is here to stay for awhile-or not. You'll have to read.

2)People have mentioned the other characters. They WILL be coming but this is Motokos part here and-well-you can try to be patient.All of them will be in the story at one point. I hope, also, no one is offended I put an original character before some of the cast. it's all going to tie in and I have to ask you please try to bear with me and be patient.(-;)

3)I want to say again, how this is the last time I will take a chap off and such, hopefully. i feel this one is better than before and I hope others feel the same and, don't worry, things are still not as what they seem!(It's not going to end up like the first second chap so suprises!)

4)The balance. I tried to put the right amount of details in but I think, personally, that's a bit like someones style but, then again, they should have the right amount. I didn't answer some things in the first chap because I wanted people to come back for the answers and make it how it was.So,I tried to add more and not too littlein this one just in case it went the wrong way but there's my opinion on that.

5)Who says it will be a Motoko and Keitaro pairing?(hee hee)Things may change...

6)I actually like Naru. SHe's one of my fav characters but I would act that way too, ya know, if my boyfriend fell from a roof and the girl who's fault it is (ahemnot reallyahem) wanted to take care of him herself. I don't know. The mother in Naru was set off I guess...but things clear up in this chap. i tried to think of what Naru would do and this came. (If you believe she would have done something different then, please, just fill it in for what you think. For me though, this is how it would go.

7)Shinbou has come!(I like her too.)next will be-(beep beep)-

8)Idon't know why but, the 'newbie' thing..it shouldn't be an excuse if I make a mistake. I've also been a member for awhile but have stopped for about a year and am just coming back. I get what you mean though.

9)Well, yeah. Er-once again, please don't bite my head off! I jsut wanted to clear things up and all so no one was confused anymore!(shiver)I will try to weave the tale even better with each chap and I hope you enjoyed the revised second chap of this one!(I hope I cleared any questions with the first chap too. Questions from this chap will be answered in the next installment.always wanted to say that)

10)If anyone feels as if they do not wish to continue this series of unfort-Oops.Wrong story.(hee)

thank you all once again for reviewing.If you can,forget the first second chap and just focus on this one. (Easier?)I hope you will keep reading and-er-I suppose...yeah.I'm just going to take it in the way I think it should go.So...That's how it is. If i don't update for awhile I'm busy with a school project.

Okay. Bye.


End file.
